


Playing Hooky

by Love (crazylove)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anoop takes a day off and discusses his fantasies with Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Hooky

Anoop had never put the fake cough voice on before but now that he was doing it he found that it was surprisingly easy.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it," Anoop said, holding the phone close to his ear, standing in front of his bed in his underwear. "Unless--" His throat felt a bit scratchy even though he was pretending. He wondered, briefly, if he was making this cold real somehow, a punishment for lying. But as soon as he swallowed the scratchy feeling went away and he had to force the sickness back into his voice. "Okay. That sounds good. Sorry about... thank you."

Then he hung up the phone and that was that.

Anoop crawled back into bed, feeling chilly. He pulled the comforter up over his bare legs, up to the edge of his boxers, and laid on top of the sheets. It was 8 in the morning and he should have been going a run, he should be taking a shower, he should be putting on his new sneakers and heading for the studio, to the meeting, out to lunch and more studio time.

Instead he went back to sleep.

He woke up a couple of hours later feeling sluggish and completely useless. It wasn't an entirely unwelcome feeling. Truth was he'd spent the last six months of his life--hell, he'd give himself a whole year--just _running_ and he wanted an unspecified, unplanned break for just one day to pretend he was just a normal 23 year old, jobless and broke after college which had never really been one of his potential futures but that was still the fantasy he wanted to frame his day.

Anoop didn't put on any clothes but he did put on some socks and he padded his way into the kitchen looking for something worthy of a skip day. He searched through his NutriGrain bars and Cracklin' Oat Bran cereal until he found a unopened box of Frosted Flakes and he concluded that would have to do. He grabbed a big bowl and his milk and sat on the couch feeling pretty satisfied with himself until he realized he didn't have a spoon. Once he got up to get the spoon he realized he didn't want to completely undo all the hard work he'd put into keeping up his figure in the past year so he poured a modest amount of cereal into the big bowl and then the worries started to creep in. What if the meeting was really important? What if this was the day they'd come up with the real hit blockbuster song in the studio? What if a Sony exec came into the office today looking for him, papers in hand, and Anoop wasn't around to sign? He put his bowl down, no longer hungry.

The phone rang just as Anoop was about to make a call of his own. He stared at it for a moment wondering if he'd been caught before he realized who was on the other side.

"Hey," Anoop said, answering the phone.

"Hey!" Matt said. "Are you taking a break? I didn't think you were going to answer. I was going to leave you a message."

"What?" Anoop said.

"Like a rap song or something. I don't know, I was going to freestyle. I've been working on it. Check it. Hey, it's Matt, feeling fine, calling from the 269. Had a great day, how about yours? Wanted to see what you have in store--"

"Wow," Anoop interrupted. "I'm glad you didn't have a chance to do that."

Matt only laughed and that made Anoop smile. He didn't know how Matt always did this, how Matt could always make him feel instantly better but his pounding heart had slowed and all he wanted to focus on was Matt's voice.

"You're on a break?" Matt asked again. "From recording today?"

"No," Anoop admitted. "I'm not doing anything. I thought I'd take a mental health day."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Anoop said but he let his breath out in a sigh. "I just need a _break_ sometimes. But I can't help worrying."

"Don't worry, Noop," Matt said, as if it was that easy. "I don't worry and I have way more to worry about."

"You worry," Anoop said and there was a pause on the line that Anoop almost felt sorry about but then Matt was speaking again.

"What are you going to do today, then?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," Anoop said. "I'm just going to do nothing. A day of doing nothing."

"Want to do nothing together?" Matt asked.

"Sure," Anoop said, immediately, although he wasn't sure how they were going to accomplish that. Matt was away endlessly, almost always in Michigan and Anoop was almost always in-between LA and Raleigh and all those other places he needed to go. He never thought his move to LA would leave him so unsettled. Sometimes his apartment in LA with its white walls and cream colored carpet didn't even feel like home. Talking to Matt helped though. It reminded him of the type of home he wished that he had.

"We can watch TV," Matt said. "What's on?"

Anoop turned his television on for the first time in several days and it was harder than they thought to find something they could both watch at the same time since they were in different time zones and had different cable providers. Matt managed to find something though, a syndicated episode of Maury called "Two Twins, 18 Men, Who's the Father?" Anoop was pretty sure the last time he watched Maury he was high and Matt wasn't chattering in his ear.

"I wish I could do it like him," Matt said. "How does he do it? How does he do that voice? It's so dramatic. 'You are NOT the father.' I think I want to be on the show just to hear him say that to me!"

"Matt," Anoop said. "Please don't say that to anyone else."

But the show was amusing, especially the way they marched each of the 18 men up one by one to sit next to the mother while Maury read the results. THe mother became more and more distraught as each man was dismissed from any biological parental duties. Anoop knew it was kind of sick that he was enjoying this, especially with the twin girls looking so innocent and beautiful on the screen behind the chaos, but Anoop knew he had been part of that freak show once--not in exactly the same way but all reality shows were essentially freak shows--so he felt he had the right to be amused, not all the time, just sometimes, but especially on a day like this.

"Wouldn't it be terrible if you didn't know your father and there was a TV show about it?" Matt asked after another half hour.

"Yeah," Anoop said and he knew his first instinct had been the right one. "Let's turn this off."

"Twins," Matt said. "You ever think about having kids?"

"Not really," Anoop said.

"I do," Matt said. "I think I would be a good dad."

"You would," Anoop said. "By the time the kid was eight you'd both be the same mental age."

Matt laughed but Anoop immediately felt bad about turning that into a joke. So he tried again. "I mean, you're very... creative and fun and patient and loving. I think that would make you a good dad."

"Thanks, Noop," Matt said.

Anoop nodded like Matt could see. "Any kid would be lucky to have you."

"I'm cool with just the mentoring thing, now," Matt said. "I barely have any time for that. I don't have time for a kid. I'd have to get married first."

Anoop nodded again, more deliberately this time, and cleared his throat. "Yep. Married," he said. He could see his reflection in the blank TV screen. He looked very skinny, hunched over his knees, sitting cross-legged on the couch. Instead of being lazy he could be doing something about that, going to the gym or something.

But he stayed on the phone.

"My roommate got our cable hacked the other day," Matt said. "Now we get all the channels. Like the Playboy channel. Can you see that?"

"Stealing cable is illegal, Matt," Anoop said.

"Shhhhhh!" Matt hissed. "They might have my line wire-tapped! Like I said, our cable got hacked. We don't know what to do about it. The Playboy channel isn't even that interesting anyway. Hustler is better. Do you have that?"

"I don't pay for adult cable channels," Anoop said.

"Just a suggestion," Matt said. "Something else we can watch."

"I don't want to watch anything," Anoop says.

"We can talk about it," Matt said in a lower voice.

"The Playboy channel?" Anoop said in an annoyed voice because this was just getting ridiculous.

"I like it when you bite me," Matt said. "You don't bite me enough."

It took Anoop a moment to process this sharp turn in the conversation. "Since--" Anoop stuttered. "When have I ever _bitten_ you?"

"That's the point," Matt said. "You haven't."

"Okay..." Anoop said.

"So you should," Matt said. "Next time."

Anoop still felt too bewildered to do anything but Matt was barreling on anyway. "That's what I like. What do you like, Noop?"

"Uh..." Anoop looked around like someone was going to magically appear in his apartment but it had always been only him. "Isn't your phone wire-tapped or something?"

"Let's give the feds a show," Matt said. "They're probably bored anyway."

"I like you," Anoop said.

"Yeah, but what specifically?" Matt asked. "Or what do you like me to do to you?"

"Just anything," Anoop said. "I just want you here. When are you moving to LA?"

There was a heavy silence on the line and Anoop felt sorry he ruined the game, as awkward as it was. He sighed and tried to think of an excuse to just hang up but then Matt's voice was in his ear.

"I like when you finger me during a blow job," Matt said. "You should do that more often. What do you think? Do you like that?"

"I don't know."

"Why not? I think I've done it before."

"I mean, it's weird to talk about this in the abstract over the phone!" Anoop snapped.

"No, it's not. It's not abstract. It's stuff we've done before. It's not weird, Noop, you're just making it weird. We've been having sex for like a year--"

"Ten months," Anoop said. "And for about seven of those months I haven't seen you at all."

"--We should be able to talk about it! Like the things we want. So we can get better at it."

"Am I..." Anoop made a face at himself in the TV. This had never occurred to him before, not with the noises Matt made, not the way he always came. "Am I bad or something?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying we can make it better for each other if we know what we want. Having sex with you is great! But don't you have any requests? Like any fantasies you want to try? Or something that you want to do?"

Anoop closed his eyes for a moment. He just wanted a relaxing day off, not get caught up in a whole big conversation about sex and relationships. He rested his free hand on his thigh imagining Matt there. Every day without him was too long. Matt had to know that.

"I just want you here," Anoop murmured.

"You're no fun with this, Noop," Matt said.

"I'm not very kinky," Anoop said. "Isn't doing _this_ enough?"

"We've been doing this for ten months, like you said," Matt said. "You gotta get over that. It's already happening. What's next?"

Anoop almost laughed because he'd been asking himself the same thing. Only he wasn't thinking about fingering and biting. He was thinking about holidays and parents and holding hands in public and dates to big events and living together and marriage and the kids Matt wanted and how that stuff would never happen but life kept ticking away, moving forward no matter what they did and so that was the most important question. _ What's next?_

"I think about..." Anoop said, and he knows he's not going to say any of that. "Your ass. I'd like to smack it sometimes. Really hard. Spank you, I guess."

"Really?" Matt said, brightly. "Okay, I'd be down for that."

"I could kiss you there, more," Anoop said. "I think I want to try that. Kissing you and licking you... your ass. Sticking my tongue in your ass."

"Rimming?" Matt sounded slightly aroused. "Yeah, Anoop, yeah."

"I think I'd have you on your stomach," Anoop said. "And I'd just look at you for a little while. I like the way it curves and that birthmark you have."

"I have a birthmark on my ass?"

"It's something," Anoop said, feeling silly but at the same time he was a little turned on too. "It's a little dark mark. It's on the left side."

"I don't know," Matt said. "I can't see my own ass."

"Well, it's there. I'd kiss you there just so you know exactly where it is." Anoop took a deep breath and he could see what he was talking about in his mind, that spot on Matt's ass, and he felt his lips against Matt's cool, smooth skin there. "Suck it a little. I could bite you there. Since apparently you like that so much."

Matt laughed and Anoop heard him shifting around and breathing hard. Anoop wasn't stupid. He knew what he was doing. So he continued. "I'll suck that spot right there and I'll kiss my way up the top of your ass and that's where I'm going to bite you, hard enough to make you jump."

"Damn, Anoop," Matt said shakily.

"I'll kiss you and nibble all up and down," Anoop said. "Sometimes I'll just use my tongue and lick you like an ice cream cone, right to the center. I'll suck on the underside of your ass and massage the back of your thighs."

"Oh yeah," Matt said. "I like this."

"I'll have my face right there," Anoop said, speaking slower, hoping he sounded as rough and as raw as he felt doing this, doing all of this, everything. "Rubbing my nose against your crack and then I'd stick my tongue right there between your ass cheeks and now I'm touching the tip of my tongue against your--" This was the first time he felt a little awkward saying these things. He paused for a moment.

"My asshole," Matt grunted. He could really hear Matt jerking off now, slick sounds, panting. Matt was never quiet about these things.

"Stick my tongue against your asshole and swirl my tongue around it, spreading your ass cheeks and working my way in there," Anoop said. "I'll suck you there and move my tongue in and out, really lapping you up. Even going deeper than when I use my finger. I'm eating you out right now, Matt. And then when you can't stand it anymore I'll give your ass a really hard smack and it's so loud. It echoes everywhere."

"Anoop, fuck," Matt said. "Fuck." Anoop didn't say anything, he just listened to Matt bring himself to his orgasm and he felt slightly accomplished but mostly sad that this wasn't happening for real, that it wasn't happening while they were together.

"Oh man," Matt said after a moment, still breathing hard. "That was good. Wasn't that good? Anoop, were you doing anything?"

"No," Anoop said.

"Why not? Do you want me to go?"

"No, no," Anoop said. "I want to tell you what I really want."

"What's that, Noop?" Matt said, sounding more normal now. "You wanna use a vibrating butt plug or something?"

"I got invited to a wedding next month," Anoop said. "I want you to come with me."

This time the silence was long but it was also sort of sad. Anoop laid back on the couch and wished he had gone to the studio that day. When he was working he wasn't missing Matt so much. He forgot how bad it could hurt.

"Even if I was there," Matt said finally. "That... wouldn't happen. Right, Noop?" And in that moment Anoop wasn't even sure so he shrugged.

"I mean, you aren't here," Anoop said. "It doesn't matter. Forget I said that."

"If you wanted me to," Matt said, raising his voice a little. "If you really wanted me to, I would go, Noop. I'd go with you. Dress up and everything. Do you want to do that? I could fly up there. Really, Anoop?"

Anoop's heart was beating fast because if they did do that it would mean something. It would re-define everything they'd been doing because now it would be framed in a public way. It would be harder and scarier than even now but on the other hand there would be more chance for the _next_ part, even the part where Matt was a patient and loving dad and Anoop was a part of that somehow.

But the words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them. "No," Anoop said. "I mean--"

"That's what I thought," Matt said. "And I'm cool with it. I really am. I know about us, Noop. That's enough. Right?"

Anoop smirked at himself in the TV screen. He meant it in a mean way. He'd taken so many chances this past year, so many risks that he thought he'd never do but when it came to the one thing in his life that was the most important he just couldn't make it happen.

"Anoop?" Matt was saying. "Noop, you there?"

"I love you," Anoop said because at least he could do that. Maybe the line really was tapped. Right now, Anoop wouldn't mind it.

"I know," Matt said. "You virtually stuck your tongue in my ass. That's love!"

Anoop laughed and it did help. "Next time you come out here I'll do it for real."

"You promise?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's my fantasy," Anoop said. "We'll do other things too."

Maybe it wouldn't be a wedding or even dinner or a walk in the park but Anoop decided they would do something closer to what he wanted, closer to showing Matt and maybe a few other people how Anoop really felt about him.

"I'm coming soon," Matt said. "I'll be there before you know it."

"Yes," Anoop said because it was true. As long as Matt stayed away he always came back.

"How's your mental health?" Matt asked. "I didn't ruin it, did I? Do you want some time to yourself now?"

"No," Anoop said quickly. "Stay. I mean, I want to stay on the phone with you. Let's find some paternity tests. Let's find some porn."

Matt laughed and Anoop grinned because he loved when he was the source of Matt's amusement. "I don't have anything better to do today," Matt said.

"Me neither," Anoop said. "In fact, this is exactly what I want to do." Anoop took a deep breath. "No," he said, thinking about how the day started with the coughing and lying. He didn't expect it to end with so many truths but Anoop should have been used to it. When it came to Matt he was never sure what was going to happen next but as soon as it happened he realized it was everything that was supposed to be. Anoop smiled to himself and even if he couldn't see his smile in the TV reflection anymore, he could feel it, which was the most important thing.

"No," Anoop said again. "This is exactly what I needed."


End file.
